


I'm With The Band (Spook)

by Ebhenah



Series: Fictober 2018 [19]
Category: Spook&WraithOC
Genre: Bar Fight, Drug Use Mentioned, F/F, Multi, Spook has game, Spook's Dad makes an appearance, alcohol mentioned, lgbtqia, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Fictober18 Day 19I'm With the Band (original work)Original fiction, Original characters (a continuation of my Fictober Day 7 story: Uncharted, Day 8 story : Anchor, Day 13 story: Soulmates, Day 16 Story: Sunkissed and Day 19 story: Wound Up. This one featuring Spook in her original timeline, before the mission that stranded her alone in the past)(Rated teen for language, violence, mentions of drug and alcohol use, and LGBT2SQIA+ themes)Prompt: "Oh please, like this is the worst I have done."





	I'm With The Band (Spook)

It was the last chance to see her 'baby' brother perform before the big mission, so the whole, massive family turned out to see the show. The venue was… not big, and having so many people crowd in to cheer him on pushed it dangerously close to capacity. As much as she loved all the various cousins and parents and aunts and uncles and might-as-well-be-family friends, having sooo many of them kicking around was seriously going to cramp her style when it came to the OTHER plans she had for the night- namely get shit-faced and work her way through as many orgasms with as many partners as not-quite-humanly possible.

Still, while the night was young, she could make the most of the crowd and party with her loved ones. She wasn't quite THAT sex-crazed… yet. Ever since her parents had insisted that she start weaning herself off the grief suppressors that might interfere with her ability to access and channel the magical abilities that were vital to the 'big mission' she'd been coping by self-medicating with hits of adrenaline and endorphins- excitement and sex. Not the most sustainable long term plan, but she didn't intend it to be long term. It just had to keep her functional until the mission was done.

So, everytime her little brother gave her that nod that meant he was about to play one of her favorites, she grabbed the hand of some new loved one and dragged them out onto the floor. She'd always loved to dance- she'd even taken classes when she was really young. Not that what she was doing now looked anything like tap or ballet. She bounced to the driving beat, a huge smile on her face as she screamed the lyrics out and wove to the music. This time she was dancing with her twin's lover, a gorgeous charmer with a great smile, better rhythm, and what her favorite aunt called 'latin hips'. One of her favorite dance partners, actually. They spun her out and back, pulling her tight to their thigh and grinding to the beat with her. It didn't mean anything, they'd just known each other for years and years- since long before they'd started bedding her brother- and had always had this playfully flirty relationship.

She laughed as she was thrown back, dipped so deeply that her long hair brushed the floor, then snapped up into a tight spin. "He's staring at your ass," she yell-whispered into their ear.

"Oh, I am aware," they answered, an evil little grin spreading over their midnight skin, "wait til we hit the black lights- betcha a fiver he'll drag me out of here before the end of the song…"

"You got the ink?" she gasped, surprised.

"Ohhhh yeah," they answered, pulling away enough to give them both a bit more space to maneuver, "I am very, very pleased… and he has no idea…"

"Oh, this will be good," she laughed. Her twin had a thing for body mods- piercings, tattoos, other markings, cyber implants… he tried to pretend he didn't but it was more than a little obvious. The inky-black skin of her current dance partner didn't take well to piercings, and they had a religious objection to cyber. A few months ago, they'd FINALLY found an artist that worked exclusively in photoreactive pigments and they'd been planning this surprise for her twin ever since.

"Heads up," they said suddenly, "you've got an admirer. Blond, Interrycan, blue… dress? Over by your sister."

"Interrycan?" she echoed, "HOT." She grabbed their hand and let them snap her out on a spin that gave her a full view of the room- including the tall, lean alien that was 100% checking her out. The 'dress' was a traditional Interrycan garment that was essentially a scarf that draped around the back and crossed in the front where the ends were attached to the golden rings that every Interrycan had placed around their clavicles once they reached the age of majority. "SERIOUSLY hot!"

"Go on," they laughed, "I'm going to drag your brother up here anyway. Just don't let Mr. PR see you duck into the backroom."

"Mr. PR is totally shit-faced, in case you haven't noticed," she laughed, nodding in the direction of the table that held both of her fathers and her former father-in-law, who had no idea that the younger generation called him 'Mr. PR' behind his back- a nickname that originated from her late wife. "I'm golden!" They both laughed as they spun away from each other, her heading in the direction of the alien that was still making eyes at her, and her dance partner making their way to her twin.

"Hey," she said to the blond, making her little sister roll her eyes and make herself scarce, "want a drink?"

"I'd love one," she answered, the syllables a little strange because of the forked tongue that Interrycans possessed. "But I should warn you… I'm on amaora…"

"Amaora? Oooh FUN!" she answered. Amaora was a party drug that amplified physical sensation, reduced inhibitions, and increased physical stamina… it was also excreted through the skin of users in reduced potency- resulting in a contact high for susceptible races… which she definitely was. "What are you drinking?"

Three drinks, two songs, and one swimming head later- she was stumbling into a back room with that deliciously forked tongue tickling her tonsils. Interrycans had skin that tasted like ginger- warm and spicy and delicious- and coupled with the amaora that ginger skin was laced with, she was having more fun necking than she'd had since… junior high, maybe? She giggled happily, loving the tingley, floaty feeling she was getting from the booze, and the drug and the imminent sex.

Kata- that was her name… Kata. She was pretty sure it was Kata, anyway. Kata was making quick work of her clothes and seemed to be having just as much fun based on the little gasps and mumbled words she was hearing.

She was lifted up by her tall partner and wrapped her legs around her waist as she was slammed back against the wall, the impact triggering a rush of sensation and making her shiver and sigh. "Strong," Kata purred, nipping at her throat.

"Mmmhmmm," she moaned, her head craning back, "you, too…" Her hands burrowed under the filmy fabric of the scarf, thumbs stroking over the little ridges in the skin that covered Kata's ribs, making her moan. Man was she EVER glad she paid attention in Xenobiology class!

One minute she was having the time of her life, and the next she was trying to keep her focus as three BIG guys strong armed their way into the room and ripped Kata out of her arms. She dropped to the floor like a stone, dazed and disoriented. Kata, on the other hand was much quicker to recover. One long leg lifted and kicked the first guy square in the chest, sending him into the sink- oh! They'd ended up in a private bathroom. Cool. That meant…. She ducked under the hands that grabbed for her and rolled. She was impaired and unarmed and she didn't recognize the race of the intruders, so she was uninformed too.

Not good. She'd gotten herself out of immediate reach and bought herself a few seconds. Hopefully long enough to fix the whole 'unarmed' issue. Her preferred weapon for hand to hand was Iriskan Batons, but she didn't bring weapons to her brother's shows… so… she hopped up, rocking on her feet slightly from the sudden shift, and grabbed the two narrow pipes that rose out of the back of the commode and yanked hard. It took another two solid jolts, but both pipes came free- sending up a spray of cold water and leaving her armed. On the upside- the icy cold water cleared her foggy mind a bit and rinsed any remaining traces of amaora off her skin.

Hugging the wall, she crouched and got a feel for the weight of the pipes. Kata was keeping two of the guys occupied and handling herself quite well. But the third guy was not the slightest bit slowed by the water. He strode toward her and he was MASSIVE easily twice her size with a long reach. Years of training kicked in and as he got close she rolled out of the way, swinging the pipes together to crack into his kneecap and the back of his knee at once. The joint buckled, throwing him off balance and she continued her spin into a high kick, the steel-reinforced toe of her boot catching him in the back, right over his lower rib. She heard a crack that might have been a bone, or could have been… nope, Kata had busted a sink and was wielding the broken ceramic like a blade. Hot. Focus!

Big guy was recovering and turning to face her, so she moved again, this time using the seat of the toilet to launch her into the air, bringing the pipes down in quick succession on his skull and leaving him dazed enough that she was able to land a couple of punches, still clinging to those pipes. He went down, but before she could catch her breath massive arms snapped around her torso, squeezing her so tightly she couldn't pull a full breath in and her hands almost immediately started to tingle and go numb.

She shrieked (as much as her restricted breathing would allow) and thrashed, because when quiet and deadly wasn't working, make a racket. Scream your head off. Attract as much attention as possible. Especially when you were a small female and the person you were fighting was a big male. Outdated gender roles still created an unconscious bias in onlookers that worked in her favor.

"He's the last one!" she heard someone holler- Kata. She must've dealt with one of them herself. She was jerked forward, something must have impacted with the back of the guy holding her. The jolt made her slip down in his grip slightly. It wasn't much, but it was letting her get a touch more air and when she kicked out, her feet scraped against the wall.

"Do that again!" she yelled back and she could tell the remaining asshat was starting to realize that hanging on to her like this was leaving him completely vulnerable to anything Kata threw at him. This time when he jolted forward, she was ready, legs curled up, feet together. He jerked forward and she kicked out, her boots denting the older wood of the wall and throwing his balance completely off. Reflexively, he released her to catch himself before he fell.

She landed on her back with a splash, winding herself, but managing to avoid cracking her head on the floor. Her arms were still numb and tingling, hands weak, so she wasn't in the best shape. Thankfully, she wasn't alone. Kata was a surprisingly good fighter… for a random bar hook-up. She rolled away from the stumbling man, still trying to drag some air into her lungs. She was getting dizzy from lack of air… and probably from the amaora and booze, too- but breathing was kind of important. Her head swam and it was getting hard to focus. Uh-oh… she might actually pass- suddenly her magic flared to life, sending her into a spasm like she'd gotten hit with electricity.

Her lungs expanded, sending a rush of oxygen through her, and the magic skittered over her skin, sparking into the air like little embers from a fire. Suddenly, she felt STRONG. Invincible even. Some part of her brain was trying to remind her that intoxication+magic was a BAD combo, but she didn't really care.

"You shit," she growled at the last guy, who had Kata by the throat. The words felt strange in her mouth and she suspected that the magic had done more than just energize her. She licked her lips, surprised by the feel of fangs where her canines had been. "I was having fucking fun!" With a sound that was very close to a roar, she charged, feet slipping slightly on the wet floor. She brought one of the pipes in her hands down HARD into the center of his forearm and there was a flash of light as the magic burst around the impact, increasing the strength of the blow. This time the crack she heard was definitely bone, and Kata fell from his grasp, a shaking wheeze telling her that the blond was pulling in some air.

The big guy howled, and she yelled right back at him, one of her boots stomping hard on the back of his knee. Another loud snap and bright burst of magic and he went down. Even on his knees, he was almost as tall as her, but the back of the skull was a weak spot for almost all bipedal races and she didn't waste any time swinging her pipe down on his. This time the burst was so bright it blinded her temporarily.

Blinking rapidly she turned to where she thought Kata was, "you okay?"

"Yeah…" Kata's voice was hoarse, noticeably pain-laced. "I think so."

"I can… probably… help… with… the pain," she panted, totally overwhelmed by power and intoxicants and adrenaline. "C'mere… Kiss me… it'll help… magic kisses…"

She still couldn't really see much, but she felt the soft, warm hand on her hip, felt the little burst of the contact high, and then there were soft, velvety lips on hers and a little forked tongue tickling the roof of her mouth and her body surged, reminding her strongly of what had been interrupted. She felt her magic swirl around the both of them, and heard the pipes splash and clatter to the floor as she moaned and pulled the tall blonde flush against her, deepening the kiss.

"What the actual hell!? PIXIE!" her father's voice cut through the haze and Kata jerked away from her.

Her sight seemed to be returning to normal, except for a few spots floating around the edges of her vision. She let her eyes scan the bathroom. Oh. Wow. The sink was destroyed. Water still sprayed from the busted pipes and was several inches deep on the floor. Her shirt, bra, and jacket all floated near the drain that was completely ineffective against this volume of water. Three large guys were strewn on the floor, two of them bleeding… that one by the door might actually be dead- she had no idea what Kata had done to him. One end of the light was torn free of the ceiling, wires hanging in a tangle.

She caught sight of herself in the mirror- oh. Her hair looked like hell, sodden and matted and clinging to her skin weirdly.. Power was still crackling through her, making her skin and eyes glow, her pupils had slitted and- oh hey- those fangs were still there. Kata didn't look much better- that thin floaty scarf completely transparent from water, streaked with blood and torn in several spots.

It could be worse though. She was unharmed as far as she could tell. Kata seemed to be mostly okay. AND her father had used his pet name for her instead of the litany of ALL of her given names- which meant he was worried, not angry. Which was good, because, she'd been the one that was ATTACKED, after all.

Still, he probably wasn't thrilled at finding his daughter glowing, and be-fanged, half naked, drunk, high, and making out with a random alien in a trashed bathroom surrounded by- um... possibly corpses?

"Baby? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice gentle as he ventured into the room and looked around.

"I.. think so?" she answered.

"Holy shit, Pixie- this place is destroyed… we need to get you out of here… if word of this gets out…."

"Oh please, like this is the worst I have done," she giggled, still totally buzzing from too many things to count, "this wouldn't even make my top ten."


End file.
